Conventional computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, accept user input from a conventional input device, such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device, such as a mouse for operating the graphical user interface. A traditional notion of user interaction is generally in front of a desktop computer or at least sitting within close viewing proximity to a display screen as with laptop computers. Conventional systems are problematic in meeting the challenge of user interaction for new media. The evolution of new media models of computing, such as digital television, digital music, digital movies, have changed the traditional view of the GUI, and the manner in which users can interact with their computers.
One common use of computers and GUIs is to generate and edit electronic documents. These electronic documents can contain text (e.g., electronic word processors) and/or images (e.g., pictures), which are displayed on the user's screen for editing. To interact with these onscreen objects, the user typically uses the mouse to move an onscreen pointer to the desired object, and presses a button on the mouse to select the object.
The introduction of pen-based computing devices has changed the traditional view of the GUI, and the manner in which users can interact with their computers. While there are a number of designs, a pen-based computing device is generally interacted by way of a writable surface and a pen. The writable surface may be a display surface or a writing pad. While pen-based computers have been helpful, these known pen-based computers have several drawbacks, which significantly limit their effectiveness as discussed below.
Since a digitizer requires a specific pen, many usage scenarios require that the pen be readily available. As Tablet digitizers are not capable of responding to an arbitrary stylus or pen, most manufacturers have focused on a pen storage garage inside of the computer housing so that the pen can be stored when the machine is transported or stored. Unfortunately, when the Tablet is in use, the storage garage does not make for a convenient place and does not enable quick use to store the pen between uses and for retrieval.
For example, in some problem areas, a user may be sitting in a chair with a convertible tablet such as a Tablet computer configuration resembling a laptop where keyboard is accessible, in their lap. Most of the time they are typing but the user occasionally may use the pen as a pointing device, for drawing, or for handwriting. The user does not store the pen in the garage because it's too difficult to the retrieve the pen quickly, so the user is left to tuck the pen behind her ear or juggle it while typing, for example. In another problem area, a user may be standing holding a “slate” tablet in one hand, and gesturing or holding a cup with the other. The user occasionally needs the pen in order to navigate or scroll a document on the screen, and otherwise does not need to hold the pen in her hand. The user again does not use the garage because it's too inconvenient to extract, and setting it on the screen requires too much concentration in holding the table level to prevent the pen from sliding off.
What is needed is a computing apparatus to support user interaction for an untethered environment for manipulating the GUI for the new media technologies and productivity activities, such as creation and modification of electronic documents, spreadsheets, database, drawings, photos, electronic mail and the like.